The described subject matter relates generally to gas turbine airfoils, and more specifically to internally damped gas turbine airfoils.
External and internal dampers have been added to rotor blades to reduce or alter vibrational modes. Some internal dampers currently require that the two (suction and pressure) sides of the airfoil be formed separately and bonded together around the damper. In such cases, the internal damper is not bonded to any of the internal blade walls or ribs Other internal dampers are inserted from the exterior of the blade and therefore must be adapted so as not to interfere with the airfoil surface.